Unbridled Emotion
by SpiritedRinoa
Summary: Costia Dolciam is brought before the Council and admitted into training at the age of 6. Her power and skills almost rival those of Anakin's, but what happens when catastrophe calls her back home? Chapter 4 is up! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is an A/U fic. Episode 1 happened, but Anakin never fell in love with Padmé.  
  
Prologue  
  
"A disturbance in the Force, I sense," the diminutive Jedi Master said as he and Mace Windu sat in quiet contemplation in the Jedi Temple. "Being fulfilled, the prophecy is."  
  
"Who is the source of the disturbance, Master Yoda? Do you suppose that it could be young Anakin? Obi-Wan has sent us a number of reports that speak unfavorably of his progress as a Padawan."  
  
"Discern the source, I cannot. Anakin it may be, though very unsure of this I am."  
  
"I still believe that allowing the boy to start training at such an advanced age was a mistake."  
  
"Question the vote of the council, we must not. Have faith in the Padawan, Master Windu; beginning to learn his place, he is." With this last statement, Master Yoda slowly closed his eyes, re-entering the Force.  
  
Having nothing more to add to the conversation, and having no wish to continue showing his displeasure, Mace Windu followed Yoda's example, re- entering the Force.  
  
And hoping to find the answers to his many questions there. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A young boy of about ten, marked as a Padawan learner by the singular braid that trailed over one shoulder, stood braced for an attack. His blue lightsaber glowed bright in the dark room. He stood tall, feet firmly planted on the ground, lightsaber gripped with both hands and his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, he moved his weapon around with a swiftness and agility that rivaled some of the Jedi Knights. He was determined to prove his worth. Another deep breath and he heard the slight mechanical sounds of the exercise droid, firing electrical shocks through the air. The shocks were minor, yet painful reminders of why one needed to remain in a complete state of calm concentration while in battle. He deftly deflected the first few firings that came his way.  
  
His thoughts began to drift just as he was struck by one of the droids shocks. He yelped in pain and gripped his thigh.  
  
"You're losing your patience, Anakin. Patience is of utmost importance to a Jedi," Obi-Wan lectured.  
  
"Yes, Master; but why must we continue this same exercise? We know that I'm able to deflect them with my eyes closed, using the Force. Can we not move onto something more taxing?"  
  
"The lesson here is not to deflect them, it is to be patient. You are too rash and unpredictable; you must learn patience, my very young Padawan." On the outside, the Jedi Knight frowned at his apprentice, though inside he couldn't help but chuckle, remembering that he too had once been anxious to complete his training.  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin replied again, frustrated but making an attempt to understand things from the Jedi's perspective. "I will try harder, Master." Sometimes Anakin wondered if maybe he hadn't been freed from slavery, but instead given into another, just as restricting, that took on the form of the Jedi Order. Immediately pushing the thought from his mind, he scolded himself, remembering that it had been his own choice to follow Master Jinn and pursue the life of a Jedi. Because he wanted to see the stars and the universe, and because his mother had believed in him. But most of all, because they had believed that he was the Chosen One, the One who would restore the balance to the force.  
  
And because of all these reasons, Anakin picked up his lightsaber again, and started the exercise with a new mindset. He would prove his worth to everyone.  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Windu, Jedi Council, I present to you this young girl, Costia Dolciam from the Sirius star system," Jedi Knight Doma Mionne began with a respectful bow to his superiors. The mention of the child's name brought several curious looks and whispers.  
  
Upon being introduced, a small girl of about six entered the room, also giving a bow as she reached the center of the room alongside Doma. The shy child clung to the Jedi's tunic. Doma cleared his throat and continued. "Upon my recent visit to the Sirius system, this child's mother requested that I present the girl to the council in hopes of training her in the ways of the Jedi. If the Council votes on her training, I would be most willing to see to it myself. If training is denied, I will escort her back to her mother."  
  
"Older than most, but young enough she is to start proper training," Master Yoda said, as he approached the child. "Allow her training, I will, if the Council does not object." With this, he turned to the Council, none of whom spoke up in disagreement. "Train, then, the child will." With this, Yoda hobbled back to his seat with the aid of his cane.  
  
Doma bowed once again, the child following his lead, as he escorted her back out of the room. Her living arrangements would be arranged immediately. She would be made comfortable, and then her training would begin in the morning.  
  
As they left the Council Room, Master Yoda nodded his head. "A strong sense of the Force, this child has. Only one does she seem to compare to."  
  
"Young Skywalker," Master Windu stated, finishing the sage's thought. "Then we have another candidate for the Chosen One. How are we to know which will fulfill the prophecy?" he asked, propping his chin up on his hand, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.  
  
"Prove their worth, they will. Valuable both of them will be; but restore the balance, only one can." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
From a distance, Doma watched his young Padawan practice the deflection exercise. He couldn't believe that it had been almost 11 years ago that he had taken on this girl as an apprentice. She had started her training a few years later than most, but she had caught up to, and even surpassed, many of her peers. Costia was unaware of this for the most part, of course, because once a Padawan has begun the most intensive part of their field training, most of their time is spent learning from their Master, with little time shared with peers. He and Costia were constantly being sent off to distant star clusters on missions; missions that she had gained much knowledge and skill from.  
  
At seventeen, Costia had grown into a beautiful, confident woman. She was mature and wise for her young age, having already seen and been through ordeals that many never would. Her hair was tied back in knot, excepting for a small braid that hung loose, marking her status as a learner. She wore the traditional Padawan garb; a slightly loose earth toned top with fitted pants. The lightsaber she wielded against the exercise droid glowed violet.  
  
With the exception of Anakin Skywalker, she quite possibly exceeded the other current Padawan learners, Doma mused. Anakin, however, was quite a different story…  
  
Then, almost as though he could sense that someone was thinking about him, Anakin appeared through the doorway. Several other apprentices accompanied him. Many Jedi Knights and their apprentices had recently returned from their respective missions, it wasn't often that some many of the Padawan were able to enjoy each other's company during what little leisure time they had while on Coruscant. And it was even less frequent that Anakin associated with his peers. Doma glanced over at the group of young men, turning his attentions back to his apprentice once he was certain that the crowd wasn't going to cause a distraction.  
  
"Very good, young one," Doma said as Costia stepped back and lowered her weapon, the blade of energy disappearing completely. "You've been working hard these past few weeks. You're free to retire for the rest of the day…"  
  
"Yes Master," Costia complied quickly and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm not finished yet. You are free to take the rest of the day for leisure and rest, but be prepared, for early tomorrow morning we begin to prepare you for the trials."  
  
"Of course Master," she replied with a respectful bow of the head before taking leave of him.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Anakin finally managed to ask after the small group of Padawans watched her take leave of Master Doma.  
  
"You really do keep to yourself, don't you Ani?" Shivitz asked incredulously. Anakin merely shrugged. "That's Costia Dolciam. She's from the Sirius star system. She started training late, but she's already reached the advanced levels as a Padawan. We're all counting the days until she takes the trials."  
  
"There's a few rumors going about her as well," added Levios.  
  
"Like what?" Anakin asked with his usual tone of indifference.  
  
Levios looked around. Once he was certain that the group was alone, he continued in a hushed voice. "I've heard some talk saying that she's actually a Sith in disguise. Some say that she may be the Chosen One."  
  
"Looks like you may have some competition for that title, Ani," Shivitz chuckled.  
  
"Competition indeed," Anakin chuckled along with his companion. But inside he felt envious of the girl. She had a Jedi Master that seemed able to see when she was prepared to take the trials, whereas Master Obi-Wan was blind to his abilities and saw only his flaws. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Leisure time was so rare in the life of a Jedi these days, even for an apprentice, and Costia intended to make the most of what little free time she had. While she was officially off duty, she was permitted to wear whatever she liked, and she had immediately hastened to her room to put on a light, summery gown. Her hair remained tied back as it always was, framing her beautiful face.  
  
There wasn't much in Coruscant in the way of nature. Unlike home, it didn't have lush gardens or waterfalls; but it didn't have the dreadfully hot deserts that her home had either. The city was full of good people, but it was full of pickpockets and brawlers as well. She didn't want to venture into the city alone, and yet, it was one of the few cities in this star system that she had not gotten to see. Most of Master Doma's missions took them away from Coruscant, and so Costia had not gotten a good look at it in all her 11 years of training.  
  
She stood at a large window, calmly gazing out at the afternoon traffic. It wasn't waterfalls and flower fields, but it was beautiful in a very different way. She closed her eyes and began to wonder if it would be inappropriate to ask Doma to show her around the city. He was, after all, most likely busy with Jedi business. She recognized that just because she had been granted free time didn't mean that Master Doma was able to enjoy some free time as well.  
  
As she considered the matter, she felt someone enter the room. "Anakin Skywalker," she said, turning around. She smirked at his perplexed expression. "You didn't assume that you were the only Padawan so finely attuned to the Force?"  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Costia, right?" The girl nodded as Anakin flung himself down into one of the sofas in the large lobby. "You have no idea what to do with your free time, do you?" he chuckled.  
  
"Wrong," she said as she turned her gaze back to the exterior view. "I have many ideas of what I'd like to do, and that's just the problem! I would like to explore the city very much, but sitting in my chamber reading sounds almost as tempting." She spoke with such energy and life that Anakin couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I would personally recommend the city. I've never seen anything like the architecture here. Everything is built up so high into the sky…you don't see skyscrapers this tall in many places."  
  
Costia nodded. "I've only seen a sight nearly as impressive in one other place." She paused for a moment. "How long are you at leisure?" she suddenly asked, spinning around and leaning over the top of the sofa, grinning down at Anakin.  
  
"All evening, same as the rest of the Padawans that are here…why?" he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"You have a speeder that you can drive, right? I can drive, but I have no vehicle…" she explained innocently as she clasped her hands behind her back and scuffed her toe against the floor. "But you do, don't you?"  
  
"I don't have the time to go out into the city."  
  
"But you just said that you were at leisure for the rest of the day, do you have something better to do?" she challenged.  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Why did you come find me?" she suddenly asked, surprising Anakin with the change of topic.  
  
"I didn't say that I did…" Anakin dodged. "I'm at leisure too, you know. I felt like wandering around for a bit."  
  
"You don't need to say it," she laughed, tapping her head with her index finger. "You're not the only Padawan in the room, you know." Anakin just snorted in reply, reminding himself that he had to guard his thoughts around her. Without the traditional Jedi dress, it was hard to believe that she was an apprentice.  
  
"Alright, I wanted to ask you some questions, I guess," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
Costia gave him an odd look. "What sort of questions?" she could no longer read his thoughts clearly.  
  
"There's a lot of rumors about you, you know," he said in a joking manner.  
  
Costia immediately turned back to the window, gazing outside at the activity. She appeared to be using the scene to stay focused and calm. An awkward silence grew between them. "Rumors almost always have some truth to them," she finally replied with a laugh.  
  
"So you're a Sith in disguise, then?" Anakin couldn't help but burst into laughter at the thought of it.  
  
"I…I'm a WHAT?!" she turned around, startled, her face scarlet. "Who says that?!" Anakin clasped his side, calming his laughter as he caught the range of emotions that crossed her face. After a moment she added, "Besides, don't you think that Master Yoda would sense a Sith so nearby?" Anakin had to agree; the Dark side clouded the Force, but it hadn't made Master Yoda so blind that he couldn't discern danger that was so close that he could touch it, had it?  
  
"So how much do you hate flying?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well, if you want to see anything worth seeing in Coruscant, we're going to have to take Master Obi-Wan's speeder." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
In the center of Coruscant, two figures wandered through the streets wearing thick Jedi cloaks, one the color of ebony, the other of ivory. The speeder was docked nearby as the pair explored the city.  
  
"I must confess, in terms of entertainment, Coruscant isn't far ahead of Tatooine; and that's only because the constant sand storms make it difficult to enjoy the outdoors. Unless you're flying, of course," Anakin grinned.  
  
"Tatooine, is that your home?" Anakin simply nodded in reply. "My home is so much farther away than that," Costia continued wistfully, with a glance towards the sky. "Gambosia is nothing like Coruscant."  
  
"Do you ever miss it? What's it like?"  
  
With a shake of her head, Costia replied. "No, I can't say I really miss it. I'm content here. And safe. But it is a beautiful planet."  
  
"Like Naboo?"  
  
"In some places, yes. We have lots of lakes and rivers and mountains. The planet has one vast desert that covers about half of the planet."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I hate the desert. Growing up in one wasn't much fun. I like this much better…most of the time…traveling around from planet to planet, getting to see many different types of life forms and civilizations."  
  
"Mmmmm…" Costia signaled her agreement. "I love traveling. I have yet to see a planet quite like my home planet, but there are so many beautiful planets out there." She raised her eyes to the sky as she spoke. Instinctively, Anakin did so as well.  
  
After a moment of quietly gazing up at the infinite number of stars and planets, he turned his attention back to his companion. "Is it true what they say about you?"  
  
"That's not very specific," she pointed out. "And if you mean about me being Sith, no it's not true." Her face grew dark as she spoke.  
  
"No, I mean, are you a candidate for The Chosen One? Master Qui-Gon seemed very certain that I was the chosen one when he met me almost twelve years ago. I hadn't realized that there were other Padawans that were believed to be The One as well…" Anakin's expression showed that he was perplexed and not simply trying to maintain the heroic title.  
  
"I am, it's true. But to my knowledge, you and I are the only two that have been presented to the council as possibles. As far as I'm concerned, it can be you, I don't want the job…" she laughed.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to be the Jedi who restores the Balance? It's certainly an important job…"  
  
"Because I don't want who I am to be defined by a title…"  
  
"And yet you want to be a 'Jedi'?" he retorted, his emphasis of the word 'Jedi' not going unnoticed.  
  
"It's different… 'The Chosen One' is such a select and important title. I don't wish to be defined like that…" Costia responded quickly.  
  
Anakin laughed. "You're very strange, do you real-…"  
  
"…OH!" Costia suddenly cried out, her attention suddenly focused in the distance. She quickened her pace and approached an old woman who was selling something that Anakin thought looked like goo on a stick. "It's moshes! Bee tiem Gambosia eie?" she asked the woman. The woman nodded as she glanced up and saw her customers.  
  
"Kienvehh! Kienvehh et Gambosia! Bee nefe! Elu...Bee Jedi eie!" The woman exclaimed excitedly in her native language.  
  
For the second time that day, Costia's face glowed red with embarrassment. She shook her head emphatically as she responded. "E Etieeu em greg me refe megheoel tei hemeyeub enhe. E le Kienvehh em, hemknb e Jedi tiem Gambosia. Ue bee hkeeo Yehev?" Anakin stood and listened to the exchange in utter confusion. He didn't understand a word of the coarse language that Costia spoke fluently. As he listened so intently, he hardly noticed the slight movement of Costia's hand and the gravity in her voice, clearly showing that she was using her knowledge of the force to calm the excited woman.  
  
"Yes, I speak this language as well," the old woman smiled. "It's very rare to meet a native speaker of Gambosian in these parts," Costia nodded her agreement as the woman continued. "My apologies, young one, for my mistake, but you look the spitting image of what I would imagine her to look like today."  
  
"It's quite alright. We would like to buy some moshes from you, if you please," the girl replied as she pulled her hood up. She exchanged coins for the treats, and promptly handed one to Anakin. "Grelo bee," she called to the old woman as they turned to leave. "That means 'thank you,'" she explained to Anakin.  
  
"What did that old woman get so excited about?" Anakin asked as he looked at the goo on a stick and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"She mistook me for someone, that's all…now try it, you'll like it!" 


End file.
